Sym Bionic Song Series
by purpledragon6
Summary: Song-fic drabbles for our favorite trio. Written back in 2011.
1. You Raise Me Up: Reboot

**A/N: this is another story I found in my DOCs today and just had to reboot it.**

* * *

><p>Ilana always loved the music she received from her choir instructor. He shared Ilana's passion for music so he always knew which songs she would just love. Today was no exception either and Ilana just knew it as she opened the CD case and put the disk in. Though she knew the lyrics to this song by heart, she always loved to hear someone else as they sang it.<p>

"_When I am down and oh my soul so weary._" The voice on the CD began, it's voice low and soft, almost fragile sounding.

"_When troubles come and my heart burdened be._" Ilana sang back, as if preforming in a duet with the CD, her voice sounding just as fragile and slightly off key, but to the man walking passed her door, he only heard a lovely voice.

"_Then im am still and wait here in the silence until you come and sit a while with me._" Lance took this time to stop completely in front of the door in curiosity.

Most of the songs Ilana played from school, Lance had a dislike for, not being one for classical music. This song however, with lyrics in English and slow enough to hear (Ilana loved Contempory Latin) he found that the lyrics were quite nice but also familiar.

"_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains you raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be." _The raven haired teen felt a smile form on his lips when he heard this part, as it reminded him of his friends, and of the Titan they were capable of creating.

When the three were together and Titan was formed, it helped to raise all of their tired spirits and even though they were fighting off a monster during that time, the war from home almost seemed long forgotten, though he knew it was just the calm before the storm. Never the less, he always felt that with his two friends, he could do a lot more than he could alone.

"_There is no life, no life without its hunger_."

"_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly._"

Ilana began to miss home at this part. She was reminded of her hunger for familiarity and how restless her heart would become each time she thought of her home, her planet. As the song had stated though, there would be no life for her, if she had what she wanted, or at least if she had it now that was.

"_But when you come and I am filled with wonder sometimes I think I glimpse eternity._" She couldn't help but giggle at this line for it reminded her of Octus in a way, and also Lance for that matter.

When she first saw them as they escaped from home, she always thought of the Robot as just a robot and the Corporal as a felon, but after they arrived on earth, they both surprised her. Octus with the way he became Newton, and the way he found a way to adapt and become- not more human, but more alive. More Galalunian in a sense. Even Lance, who proved not only to be both a hero and a leader, had proved to Ilana, that he could also be family. Like the best friend, even big brother she never got to have.

The climax of the song was reached as the chorus played again, reminding the two teens listening of what wonderful memories and friends they both had from both their home on Earth and on Galaluna.

"_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains you raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be__" _As the song ended, Ilana turned and went to replay the song, but stopped when she saw Lance standing in her doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lance, was the music to loud?" She asked gently, knowing her brooding friend didn't have the same taste in music as she did.

"Um, no. I was just wondering... If- maybe..." He paused and then smiled softly as Newton entered the room with them. "You could play it again?"


	2. This is War

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Sym Bionic Titan or the song 'This is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

**This chapter was written back in 2013 and was posted as a singlet originally. It has since been taken down for edits. This was one of the first few song fics I tried to do so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>The sirens, low and ghostly sounding, rang out all through Galaluna as groups of citizens and mutradii raced around the planets grounds as more and more space ships began to touch down, signalling that both worlds were now at war.<p>

Soldiers readied their guns, as did all of the regular civilians that new how to handle one. Many either fired and killed or were fired at and killed themselves, but it didn't matter which end of the gun they were on, they were all fighting the same war.

The king gave his final warnings to his daughter's new guardian as he locked them into the space craft and opened the Riftgate. He then turned to the two soldiers closest to him. Baron and Arthur, one who would soon betray them all, and one who was waiting for further orders and would fight to the end for the kingdom. The king grabbed his gun and exited the castle with the two soldiers. The scene that laid before them was several citizens dead and several who were still fighting their enemy, and thats when the king saw him. His dear friend, the one responsible for this whole war.

Modula.

* * *

><p>Princess Illana never gave up hope of seeing an end to the war. She always believed that their was light at the end of this tunnel. After the shamen had done nothing but give her fresh hope, she returned to her home on Earth and sent her people a message. The message was telling them all that they should never give up hope, that she would be returning and the war would be won one day.<p>

It was finally the moment of truth. As Titan came closer and closer to the war-torn planet they knew there was now turning back. It was live or die and they had no intentions of dying today. It was the moment to win, the moment to fight!

The blood of their enemies soon outweighed that of their people as the survivors ran for cover and kept hidden, hoping that this new attacker was their princess, who had finally returned to them after all of these years.

Even with all they had slain so far, Lance had seen the planet when they first arrived. It was nothing but rubble, there were very few survivors and no matter how many they killed more kept coming and killing more and more of those survivors. There would be no end to this war and no new beginning for Galaluna. It was to far gone. They were better off returning to earth. But even he believed there would be no end there either. He never looked back on anything that had lead up till now.

Octus could sense his friend's turmoil and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with the corprol. No matter where they seemed to go their enemy would always find them, and they would always try to kill the last of the Galalunians. They had many close calls, so he feared that maybe one day, one of them would be killed and the race of Galaluna would die out. He had done his research, and knew it was possible. Soon their existence would be nothing but a blink in the time space continuum.

Ilana, as much as she hated to admit it, felt the same way the boys did. She knew that this war was a lost cause, until something appeared on Titan's monitor. A heartbeat. A Galalunian heartbeat. It was beating hard and fast with no signs of stopping, and slowly, one by one several of those heart beats began to appear under the bright sky of Galaluna, painting a new image of hope for the three. There was a point to this all, and there would be an end to this war.

The enemies were now slain, but so were their kind. The war hadn't ended in peace, but at least the war had finally ended. The only obstical that now stood in their path was picking up the pieces and if all possible, rebuild their once proud world. A task that seemed impossible.

The survivors amoung them was the injured king, slowly crawled out of their hiding places and gazed upon Titan. They had never seen anything like it and feared it might be a Mutradi. The body of Modula was laid out in front of it. If it was a Murtradi it would be a sign of victory on Galaluna's end, if not then it would still be a sign of victory. Slowly, the Titan split into three separate robots, who then melted away to revile Octus, the Corprol, and their princess. She proudly stepped out in front of them and announced:

"My name is Ilana, Our world has been at war for many years now, but today now marks the end of this war. THE WAR HAS BEEN WON!" She made a fist and held it up, just as the first rays of a new day's sun began to rise over the charged land.


	3. I Will Not Bow

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Baron or the song 'I will not bow'.**

**Yes, I did write Baron as a hero, kind of, in this one.**

* * *

><p>As darkness fell over what was left of Galaluna, the Mutradii warriors ceased their attack and returned to their master for their orders, leaving the wounded Galalunian soilders to rest and try to pull themselves together for the next fight, which they knew would be most of their lasts but it wouldn't be an end to the war still raging on their world. By now they were down to only a few hundred soilders, some of them slewn by their enemy, and the other few who just dropped their guns and ran the second they saw the blood.<p>

Amoungst the few who remaind to fight, Baron was amoungst them. Even he had hated the way things were originally on Galaluna, especially with the attempted murder stunt holding it blade to his neck where ever he went, and would even admit the war life did make his life more interesting and from the performance he had seen from the other soilders he was sure that if he switched sides and destroyed the rest of Galaluna this lost cause would be over a lot sooner, he didn't.

He stayed on the road that would lead him to nowhere, or even sooner death, and he never gave into a single offering from the enemy once. If he did this, he was even more sure that after the battle was won he would have to bow down to his new 'king' and that was a Fate worse than death.

So he tredged on towards the remains of the once proud kingdom. Gun ready and all his combat skills fresh in his young mind he contiuned to walk and as he had planned, the guards stepped aside and let him in, thinking that the lone and brave soilder might have been here to surender. That was far from true, but his dying eyes and his beaten and bloodied body did not revile any of this. This would be the end of the war, he swore by this, but he was to tired and weak to change the look in his eyes and demenor. As he walked through the darkness of the hall, his plan rushing through his head, he knew that no matter what happened it would all end the same. No one would ever forget what happens next.

He trembled slightly when he entered the throne room and saw the corpse of his former king, laying and rotting at Modula's feet. He looked up slowly at the man. Their eyes then met and Modula grinned at the sight, flashing an inhumanly, white and fanged smile. Despite the was raging on outside, the ex-general still seemed to hold an element of grace to him. It made Baron want to gag but he quickly swallowed the urge back and proceeded forward.

"Have you come to take up my offer?" His voice was a low growl.

The young soldier did not nod his head in any direction, he simply averted his gaze and dropped his weapon, the plan in his mind being replaced with the shout of TRAITOR! but he locked that word away. Slowly Modula rose from his new throne and approached the boy, taking caution to step over the boy before coming eye to eye with the white haired boy.

"Bow down to me minon." The 'king' growled slowly, and watched as the boy stayed standing. "Bow down to your king."

Baron didn't move, his hands dangling limply at his sides with his head bowed. Oh if only the king could see the smirk scrawled out on his face. Baron had no intentions of bowing down, or even dying that day. He planned to survive, and see through to the end of this war, if there was one. He didn't know how, but he did know one thing.

"I will not bow."


End file.
